Phantom Train Station
The Phantom Train Station is a holding dimension for those who have been erased from reality by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. The majority of the captives of the Ghost Riders who are held in this mystical dimension believe they are merely waiting for a train to arrive and don't seem to truly understand their situation; they will become alarmed and afraid when the Wild Hunt returns with a new captive, but otherwise, most of them do not question their place there. However, some captives, such as Stiles Stilinski, Trent, and, after some coaxing, Peter Hale, realized where they were upon having their memories jogged by others, though this will typically require an emotional connection to bring a person out of their trance. Those who are aware of the Wild Hunt and are able to hold onto these memories will continue to do so in the Phantom Train Station in most cases, such as what happened with Noah Stilinski, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Hayden Romero, and Mason Hewitt when they were teleported there by Garrett Douglas and the Ghost Riders. The train station is like a mystical labyrinth, in which anyone who walks out of any of the doors in the train station will return exactly where they left. There is only one actual entrance and exit in the station, which is the tunnel where the train tracks run. At the end of the tracks is a rift, or portal, which allows the Ghost Riders to leave the dimension and gain more recruits to the Wild Hunt before bringing them back. However, there is a mystical force-field around the entrance to the tunnel that dissuades the captives from entering it, causing both Peter and Stiles to have to force each other to cross it. Unfortunately, the members of the Wild Hunt, such as the Ghost Riders or their Hellhounds, are the only beings known to be able to go through the rift without injury. If a human tries to go through the portal without assistance from the Wild Hunt, they will be incinerated into nothingness, and if a Werewolf or other shapeshifter with accelerated healing and enhanced durability passes through the portal, they will be able to return to the "real world," but will have their bodies completely burnt in the process, as is what happened when Peter Hale escaped the train station on the back of one of the Ghost Riders' horses. Upon making it through the rift, Peter ended up in the Beacon Hills Preserve, but it has been implied that the rifts can transport those who travel through it anywhere. However, it was eventually revealed that, when those from the living world manage to trigger their erased memories of their loved ones who had been captured by the Hunt, they are capable of causing a rift to open that could allow a captive to safely pass through it. This was proven when Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate used hypnosis to recover their memories of Stiles Stilinski, opening up a rift that allowed Stiles to return to the real world and land inside his Jeep. The routine with which captives are brought to the train station remain unknown; while the Ghost Riders have been shown to shoot their victims with their magical guns or restrain them with their magical whips, causing the victims to evaporate in a greenish-blue cloud of mist, the captives' arrival in the train station seems to occur several people at a time, with each captive bound with mystical green restraints. This seems to suggest that there is a span of time between when a Ghost Rider "erases" someone and when they are transported to the train station, causing the Riders to bring them in manually. After Stiles and Peter watched the train station continue to fill up with captives, Peter remarked that the train station was actually a waystation, and that the Ghost Riders had no intention of stopping their process of erasing people from existence. Due to the machinations of Garrett Douglas, the Phantom Train Station began to merge with the real-world Beacon Hills, causing tracks and arrival boards to appear throughout the town, such as Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Beacon Hills High School, and the Beacon Hills Preserve. This was accomplished by hooking up Corey Bryant, a Chimera with the ability to exist in both worlds, to a machine that caused the Phantom Train Station to be pulled into the real world, and the Ghost Riders along with it; this indicates that the Ghost Riders' powers of invisibility are due to the fact that they truly exist in the Phantom Train Station and simply project themselves into the real world. Fortunately for the citizens of Beacon Hills, Scott McCall was able to divert the train, allowing Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero, and Mason Hewitt to unhook Corey from the machine in order to break the link between the train station and the real world. Trivia * The term "Phantom Train Station" was coined by Peter Hale in a conversation with Stiles Stilinski; the true name of this dimension, if any, is unknown. * According to Hayden Romero and Mason Hewitt, there are at least 58 rooms in the Phantom Train Station, and it is highly likely that there are even more than this, given the fact that the Wild Hunt is capable of capturing entire cities' worth of people. * After Garrett Douglas began merging the worlds together, the Phantom Train Station extended to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon County Sheriff's Station, and the Beacon Hills Preserve, among other locations in Beacon Hills. * Hayden called it 'The Other Side’. Gallery Phantom train station boards.jpg Phantom train station peter.jpg Phantom train station stiles.jpg Phantom train station stiles sandra.jpg Phantom train station stiles and peter.jpg Category:Locations Category:Areas of interest